fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser (SSB6)
This article is for Bowser's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Bowser. Thank You! Bowser () is a veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. He returns with his updated moveset from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Unlike his previous appearances in the Super Smash Bros. Series, Bowser now uses the same voice clips from the Super Mario franchise. His voice is provided by his normal voice actor Kenny James. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Bowser quickly punches forward with one arm, then quickly follows it up with the other. *Dash Attack - A dashing side kick, where Bowser leaps forward while kicking sideways with one leg. *Forward tilt - Bowser performs a backhanded punch while leaning his body forward. *Up tilt - Bowser slashes the air above him. *Down tilt - While crouching, Bowser quickly punches one arm forward along the ground, then quickly follows it up with the other. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Bowser jumps forward and does a double-legged dropkick. Full-power shields barely stomach the attack. *Up smash - Bowser gets down on all fours and thrusts his spiked shell upwards while spinning. *Down smash - Bowser spins around in his shell, doing great damage with multiple hits from his spikes. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Bowser spins vertically with his limbs outstretched. *Forward aerial - Bowser slashes forward in a diagonal arc. *Back aerial - Bowser kicks behind with both legs outstretched. *Up aerial - Bowser quickly swings his head upwards. *Down aerial - Bowser retracts into his shell, turns upside down, and propels himself downward. Grabs and throws *Pummel - Bowser headbutts the opponent. *Forward throw - Bowser charges back with the hand he grabbed the opponent with, places them in between his horns, and then throws them with his head. *Back throw - Holding onto the opponent with one arm, Bowser throws them backwards in a sideways motion. *Up throw - Bowser throws the opponent slightly up, withdraws into his shell, and spins, damaging them against his spikes. *Down throw - Bowser places the begging opponent on the floor and body slams them. Special Moves *Neutral special - Fire Breath: Bowser breathes intense fire that gradually gets weaker. *Side special - Flying Slam: Bowser grabs an opponent, jumps with them into the air, and violently body-slams downward opponent-first, dealing immense vertical knockback. *Up special - Whirling Fortress: Bowser enters his shell and spins rapidly, being able to move forward and backwards while doing so. It acts as a recovery when performed in the air, propelling Bowser forward and upwards, but Bowser remains grounded when he performs it on the ground. *Down special - Bowser Bomb: Bowser leaps into the air, hitting any opponents up with him in the vicinity of the leap, and then thrusts his body downwards in a ground pound motion, dealing immense vertical knockback to anyone hit. If performed in the air, Bowser thrusts down immediately instead of leaping first. Emits a shockwave upon landing. Final Smash *Giga Bowser - Bowser leaps into the air, hitting any opponents up with him in the vicinity of the leap, and then thrusts his body downwards in a ground pound motion, dealing immense vertical knockback to anyone hit. If performed in the air, Bowser thrusts down immediately instead of leaping first. Emits a shockwave upon landing. Taunts *Throws his head back, spinning it in a circle, and roars. *Snaps furiously forward five times. *Balances precariously on one leg as if teetering. On-Screen Appearences *Bowser enters the stage through a wall of flames. He is hunched over as he does so, but when he fully enters the stage he stands upright. *Bowser rides in on his Koopa Clown Car, and causes the stage to wobble as he lands on the ground. Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Coustumes In addition to Bowser's original 8 costumes from SSB4, Bowser now has an alternate costume that is based off of Dry Bowser from the Super Mario series. Bowser's moveset remains the exact same, but his fire will change to blue. His Final Smash also changes into Giga Dry Bowser. Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters